


Pretty in White

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Today is Hermione and Draco’s wedding day. Will love bloom?





	Pretty in White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nikita Gill Challenge for DFW. My prompt was:
> 
> I am lonely in places I didn't even know existed inside me. 
> 
>  
> 
> All of the characters and plots are property of the amazing JK Rowling, and I am not making any profit from this.

 

 

“I am lonely in places I didn't even know existed inside me,” Draco said. “Well, I once was, until I got rid of my foolish father's beliefs and finally found the courage to be with Hermione.”

 

Hermione looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

 

He took her hands and quickly scanned the crowd. Though there were chairs on either side of the aisle, the arrangement didn't separate the families. His mother was in the front row beside Mrs Granger, who was holding her hand, both dabbing at their faces with handkerchiefs. Harry and Ron were sitting together, of course, Ginny to Harry's left, Lavender to Ron's right. They both looked at him and smiled, nodding as if giving him their blessing.

 

He turned back to Hermione, who was absolutely breathtaking in her wedding dress. It was fitted, with a slight flair at the end. Her hair is in loose, perfect curls that come to a rest just above her hips. Her makeup is light, the rose color across her lips making them look full and plump. The veil she chose was sheer white, with little red and green jewels scattered about. It rested on her hair, framing her face, showing off her high cheekbones.

 

“I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, Hermione, whether I wanted to admit it or not,” he said, voice breaking from tears threatening to spill over. “I can't wait to spend many more years with you and grow as a couple and a family.”

 

Once he finished, loud claps echoed throughout the enormous church where the pair had decided to get married. 

 

When the noise quieted, the minister began, “Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?”

 

“I do,” Hermione smiled, staring into Draco’s grey eyes.

 

“And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your wife, with the promise of protecting her, till death do you part?”

 

“I most certainly do.” He beamed, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

 

“Then by the power vested in me by the Wizengamot courts, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss—”

 

Before he could finish, Draco stepped forward and wrapped Hermione in his arms, kissing her passionately and trying to pour the depth of his love for her into the kiss. 

 

“—your bride,” the minister finished, but his voice was drowned out by the whistles and catcalls filling the room. 

 

They walked hand in hand down the aisle, white rose petals raining down on them from every angle, pausing to kiss once more at the door before they stepped out. 

 

“I love you, Mrs Malfoy,” Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. 

 

“And I love you, Mr Malfoy.”


End file.
